


rot my teeth

by ufos



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, absolutely ridiculous, see idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufos/pseuds/ufos
Summary: A story about various hot beverages.





	rot my teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badskeletonpuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/gifts).



> i do not like ao3, but i do like a particular mutual of mine, but i don't like talking to ppl enough for them to help me. so as you can see, i'm at sort of an impasse here which means this is wholly unedited. so sorry.  
> ripley's believe it or don't.

“Hey you,” Ben called. Sammy lifted his head from the empty coffee pot that he had been staring blankly at for the past few minutes to see his friend dangling off the back of the big ugly college sofa, waving at him like he belonged outside of a car dealership. Ben thought Sammy looked like a lost puppy, a very tall puppy, but a puppy. Like a Great Dane or something, he thinks, although Sammy is probably more of a Bernese Mountain Dog. Ben's more of a “cat” kind of guy anyway. “Yeah, you. The sad one. Get over here.”

“But I have to-” Sammy pointed at the coffee pot in a feeble gesticulation that was reminiscent of a despondent and disillusioned Jerry Seinfeld, but quickly gave up the excuse. “Yeah.”

Sammy vaulted himself half-heartedly over the back of the sofa.

“What’s going on, puppy?” Sammy shrugged noncommittally.

“I’m fine.” he lied. Ben gave him a patented Sammy-style “uh-huh sure” eyebrow raise. 

“Hey, Sammy?”

“Mhm.” He didn't look up from the floor, his arms clasped tightly around his legs, so he was all folded in on himself. 

“Can I give you a hug?” Normally, he wouldn’t really ask, but Sammy didn’t really seem in a hugging kind of state like if he touched him he might collapse like a wagon or a baby stroller or a metal folding chair or one of the many other sorts of things that folded in on themselves to be stored easier. He didn’t want to risk it. Reassembling things wasn’t exactly his forte. After all, this was the same man who once got so exasperated with a camping tent that he and Emily just slept without one. He wasn’t really sure what he’d do with an actual human being, those tend to be more complicated than a couple of bendy metal beams and tarp. And probably minus the bright side of falling asleep under the stars.

“Yeah, uh,” Sammy began, dropping his knees from his chest, “I think that would be good. I’d like that.”

So he did, and he could feel Sammy deflate a little as he held him. Sammy melted into his friend. He knew he didn’t deserve this and yet, here he was letting it happen.

When Ben leaned back from the hug Sammy was crying. 

“Oh, aww. There he is.” Ben pursed his lips in what was almost certainly an imitation of his mother, or someone’s mother in any case. With his arm draped around his very porcelain friend’s shoulders he rubbed his back. His friend hung his head and used Ben’s worn “Bargain Basement Boat Basin” t-shirt as a tissue. He wanted to make him feel better. He wanted to make him feel good, and he didn’t know how. So he just pulled the sad lump of a man that was his best friend closer to him. Ben could hear his breath hitch a little. “Are you going to be ok? I’m going to get up to make you some tea because it’s four in the afternoon and you don’t need coffee right now.” Ben was fully prepared for him to say something about how black tea has just as much caffeine as coffee, and then he’d tell him that he only owned herbal tea. He didn’t. He just made a small whining noise. Ben tried to stand up but he found he couldn’t really stand up on account of the grown man clinging to him like a Velcro hand stuffed monkey. “If you want to come you’ve gotta stand up.” Ben helped him to his feet, and he resumed his former position with his face buried in Ben’s shirt and his arms around his waist. “Ok, excellent.” Ben rested his head on his friend’s shoulder “I just need a baby carrier for you and then we’d be all set. I could just carry you around like this all day.” Sammy made a little noise that might’ve been a laugh and Ben could feel him buckle a little against his body. 

Ben felt a little bit like a real-life gunpla pilot as he walked with his much taller friend to the kitchen. He had taken part in his fair share of three-legged races in his life, and this was similar but much better on account of the fact that Sammy’s warm body was pressed up against him instead of his leg being bandanna’d to someone else’s (probably much taller) leg. He tried not to think about it too much, but he still smiled as he leaned over the counter, failing to reach a cabinet and succeeding in pushing Sammy’s back into the edge of the plastic laminate countertop.

“Hey, can you reach behind you and open that cabinet for me?” Sammy complied “Thanks, buddy.” Ben tapped his friend in the head with the box of tea for emphasis. It was not, in fact, herbal, but the teabags were little circles and Ben liked that because they fit perfectly into the bottoms of the mugs which he retrieved from the dish rack. Peering over Sammy's shoulder, Ben conducted the rest of the very interesting tea making experience with as much ease as a person with another person attached to him can. He then sank to the blue linoleum kitchen floor with the “another person” attached to him and the cups of tea. At this point, it was just as good a place as any to sit all things considered. All things considered, aside from being an radio program that Sammy didn’t like, was the fact that (as much as he liked feeling of Sammy breathing on the side of his neck and the rise and fall in his chest or the feeling of his arms wrapped around his waist) Ben was not going to walk back like that. Mostly because he was almost completely certain he would trip and spill hot tea all over himself and Sammy. This was not a risk he was willing to take. He slid to the floor using the counter for support so that he was sitting on the floor and Sammy was sitting mostly on top of him. Yes, Ben’s legs were being crushed but he didn’t really mind. Sammy leaned back and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Ben handed him a mug. Sammy tucked his legs in, and Ben sighed, in disappointment but also because the feeling was returning to his legs and they probably would not have to be amputated like he had worried they would. Sammy took a sip of his tea and Ben reached up to brush the hair that clung to his forehead out of his face.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered as Ben ran his fingers through his hair which was definitely completely necessary.

“For what?” Sammy’s hair was very soft, which was another reason why he was a long-haired dog and not a Great Dane.

“For everything,” Sammy caught Ben’s hands and held them up where they were, “but also for crushing you.”

“It’s ok I didn’t mind. I like being that close to you.” Shit. Ben could feel his face getting hot. The words were out before they could pass the airline security check in his brain. Sammy laughed a little.

“You look like a tomato.”

“You know what? Fuck you.” Ben squinched his face up in mock indignation and pushed his shoulder. Sammy feigned backward before punching-bagging back up to kiss Ben’s face, just missing his mouth, and then immediately falling to lie on the floor. Ben gasped in actual indignation. “Hey! That’s not fair! Get back up here and do a better one!”


End file.
